Seldirima
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: No Summary Available.


_**Seldirima**_

Aragorn was stunned when a golden-haired She-Elf appeared beside him as soon as they'd come out of Moria.

"Mithrandir?" the cloaked She-Elf asked, azure eyes gazing steadily at him from inside the cape. She looked behind them, trying to find Gandalf. Aragorn could only shake his head, grief keeping him from speaking. His sadness over Gandalf dimmed his surprise of seeing an unrecognizable Elf outside of Moria, apparently waiting for them.

The Elf maiden buried her face in her hands, understanding dawning. All the Fellowship was heavy-hearted and dispirited. The She-Elf turned around and took a step; as if to leave then paused looking shocked, staring at Legolas. Legolas looked no less astounded at seeing her.

"Seldirima!" Legolas said, bewildered.

"Legolas…" The elf named Seldirima whispered, staring at him shaken. Legolas took an eager step toward her with a bright smile, but she backed away, hurt shadowing her delicate features. Legolas' face fell and he took a step back.

Aragorn watched this exchange in interest, the rest of the Fellowship not noticing in their grief over Gandalf. Aragorn's own heart was heavy but he knew that Gandalf would not wish for them to linger.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, covering the sorrow in his voice with briskness.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried to Aragorn.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn said roughly, shaking his head. "Get up, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli." Legolas helped up the dejected Merry and Pippin. He glanced at Seldirima and saw her walking away, down the rocks, her hood hiding her face. Frodo followed her closely. His heart was heavy from Gandalf's death, why did Seldirima have to appear now of all times and places?

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, Seldirima and Frodo stopped. Frodo turned and looked back at Aragorn, a tear slowly descending his cheek.

As the Fellowship walked, Frodo was never far from Seldirima's side, who had agreed to take the Fellowship to her home, only after seeing the state of the hobbits. Merry and Pippin walked on either side of her, usually holding her hands like children. At one point Merry broke away and went to Aragorn and Legolas.

"What does 'Seldirima Bellethiel' mean?" He asked them curiously.

"Desired-child. Bellethiel means strong." Aragorn answered since Legolas just kept walking. Merry nodded and scampered away to catch back up with her.

Aragorn wondered at this, it was suspicious but he knew not what he could do. All the hobbits, even Sam seemed drawn to Seldirima. Legolas seemed to know the flaxen-haired beauty, but they seemed to be at opposite ends. Aragorn could not understand this puzzle and the most unnerving thing was she had been awaiting them. She had known where they would come from.

As dusk settled over the treetops of Lothlorien they came to a house of ivory white with dark green gild. Aragorn and the Fellowship looked around themselves in wonder at the house. Inside was an immaculate sitting room with white walls and green couches and chairs. Across the room from them was a door, slightly ajar revealing another room, a pantry room. To their immediate left was a long hallway with six differently colored doors. Aragorn wondered why he had never seen nor heard of this cottage when he was in Lothlorien.

Seldirima sat them on the chairs, clucking over the hobbits but pretty much ignoring the rest. She hung all their cloaks up against the wall and they stared at the paintings, of flowers and animals. One was the length of a hobbit, under it was titled 'Queen Selenity II'. On the portrait was a woman-elf with silver hair and eyes. Her dress was pure white with a light blue bow on the chest and a jewel placed within. A silver crown with pale blue jewels glittered on her forehead and in the background was a large palace that seemed to be made of glass. Legolas looked at it in interest.

Seldirima sighed as she finished seating the group she'd found by the caves, without Mithrandir. She shrugged off her blue dress, now dirtied by soil and brush. She changed into her other dress, a light brown with copper-colored lining on the hem and the sleeves. A simple black string laced up the front.

Seldirima reappeared with a tray of soup and sandwiches. She passed it out generously, beaming when Merry and Pippin asked for thirds and Sam complimented the stew.

"Oh dear, I forgot the drinks." Seldirima said, sighing at herself. "Would you like some water or ale?"

"Water, thank you." Aragorn answered for the group. Pippin, Merry and Gimli sighed disappointedly at the lost promise of ale. A smile twitched on her lips as she disappeared into the large light blue pantry room but Legolas followed her determinedly.

"Legolas!" Seldirima cried in surprise when she saw he'd followed her into the room. Anger quickly replaced her surprise and she hissed "What are you doing in here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Seldirima." Legolas answered.

"What? I am sorry; I didn't know you men had other plans for dinner. You can leave if you wish.'' Seldirima replied, quickly losing her temper.

"No. I mean, what are you doing here, on Middle Earth, in Lothlorien?" Legolas asked more gently. He tentatively reached toward her hand, but Seldirima shrank back. Her blue eyes squinting up at him in confusion and hurt. Legolas hated that she looked at him like that; he remembered a long time ago when she would look at him with admiration and happiness, but that girl seemed to have disappeared.

"I don't see how it matters, but Lunaria was destroyed more than eight years ago, Legolas." Seldirima said looking away, her eyes sad. She looked up in surprise as a shadow crossed over her face. Seldirima startled away unsure of what was happening. Legolas wrapped her into his arms; she stared up at him in bewilderment. Legolas looked down at her though she was only a few inches shorter, Elves on the Moon and Middle Earth were similarly tall. "I wish I'd never seen you Legolas." She said harshly, looking down at the ground. Legolas felt like she had stabbed him repeatedly and vengefully in the heart.

"Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo." He said intensely.

"No it doesn't, Legolas. It never did." She whispered and broke away from him and walked out, arms full of ale and water and she took his heart with him. He followed her and sat back down. He took the water but she avoided looking at him, instead staring at her tray. The Hobbit's kept up a lively chatter; Seldirima barely had to say anything. She kept her head bent slightly, picking at a light pink pillow.

When Pippin yawned, she practically jumped up and steered them into the long hallway. She ushered the four Hobbits to the last door the rest of the Fellowship following though Seldirima didn't notice. Seldirima brought them into the room, two beds were pushed against each wall, perfectly sized for Hobbits, all the blankets colored the same orange as the door with pillows and the walls the color of the sun so that it gave the illusion of a sun setting. Under the window facing the inky darkness were four tables, each with a small candle and basin of water.

They all raced to their beds. Merry and Pippin were positively gleeful. She smiled softly to herself and closed the orange door. She turned around and bumped into Legolas. She looked away quickly and pushed passed him.

"This will be your room." She said pointing toward a dark forest green door; she still wouldn't look at him. He opened the door and looked inside. A large green bed sat lonely in the middle with a small table beside it that held a candle. On the opposite wall was a basin of water and bowl for freshening up. He looked back to thank her but she was already gone. He sat onto the bed, his first real bed since Rivendell.

He laid there a long time, looking up at the ceiling wondering what had ever happened to make Seldirima act the way she did. When he knew her she was easily the happiest Elf, but now she was cold and so different. Losing your Kingdom is the worst thing possible but it was also his fault. Legolas wished the Day had never happened for the thousandth time.

His ears picked up the faint ring of familiar whispers. He stood up and looked out his doorway. Seldirima stood just outside of the Hobbits' doorway. A hand pressed against her mouth to stifle her cry, eyes wide in surprise. She shook herself free of whatever she was looking at and walked quickly back down the hall. He shut the door and listened as her almost nonexistent footsteps walked past his door. He opened it again to see her disappear around the curve of the hallway.

Legolas walked down the door passing Aragorn and Gimli's room and found her staring listlessly out of the window and at her small patch of flowers. She didn't even hear him approach; he watched a tear roll down her cheek as she continued singing.

"I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now.

I still remember the sun  
always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now."

"Seldirima…" Legolas whispered to her. She whirled around and wiped angrily at her face, determined to not show any weakness.

"You should be asleep, Legolas, you have a lot of land to cover tomorrow." She said briskly, regaining her composure.

"I don't care about that Seldirima! Can't you see?" Legolas said frustrated. "I'm worried about you! Aren't we still at least friends?"

"Of course we're friends Legolas." But the words were hollow like a dead tree. "I'm fine, stop worrying so much about me and worry about your companions!" She finished and made to walk out the front door but Legolas grabbed her wrist.

"Just talk to me. Please Seldirima!" Legolas begged her. She stopped and turned around. She slowly lifted her head and their eyes met. He smiled at the familiar sight.

"So what do you want?" she asked. "Because I need to get out there and do…my stuff." She finished.

"I just… I don't… That is I…" Legolas struggled to find the words. Seldirima cut him off.

"I get it, Legolas. We'll just never mention it again, it was a long time ago, I barely remember." She lied. "How about we just pretend it never happened."

"But it did happen." Legolas answered. "What do you think…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Legolas." Seldirima interrupted. "Now it's history. But I understand, you've come to shake my hand." Seldirima smiled halfheartedly. Then she disappeared and reappeared fifty yards away in a tree, leaving Legolas with his thousands of words.

"You knew her well?" Aragorn asked from behind him. Legolas just stared at the figure of Seldirima.

"Yes. I did." He said. "A long time ago.

"What's your idea of a long time ago, Legolas?"Aragorn asked with a little humor though it was lost in the wind to Legolas.

"Two hundred years." Legolas answered. He turned around and walked back toward his bedroom.

"What happened, Legolas?" Aragorn asked halting the Wood Elf in his tracks.

"What do you think?" Legolas answered, not turning around "She told me she loved me and I… I turned her away."

"Oh." Aragorn understood now. "Why? I'm not much of a judge of characters or anything but you love her, I can see that clear enough."

"I guess I was frightened. I was a stupid child back then." Legolas said looking in the mirror, glaring at some past self he saw.

"Why didn't you tell her you loved her then? I mean after?" Aragorn demanded.

"She went back to the Moon. Earth Elves can't transport like Moon Elves. There was no way I could. That's when I started taking my duties as the only son of Thranduil seriously. It was the only thing to distract me…" Legolas said, his shoulders slumped. "From regretting. And remembering, and wishing."

"She is long gone, Aragorn, I can see it in her eyes."

I am so stupid! Bringing them to my home, offering my food! Why did I ignore my conscious telling me it would only end in hurt and tears? Apparently I have not been wizened by these long years.

"Ï would wish that you laugh again…" Seldirima heard her Mothers' words came on the breeze. Seldirima buried her face in her knees.

'How long has it been since you laughed?' She asked herself. It seemed a very long time indeed. But what was there to laugh about? Her family and friends were gone, she had no one now. No home either. This was just a structure that didn't hold any warmth for her. Seldirima sighed; she still had to attend that meeting with Saruman. Why was the presence of Legolas making her second-guess it? It had nothing to do with him. She knew who Saruman was, she'd hoped that Gandalf would accompany her there, the two wizards were such good friends, and it would've helped break the ice. But now she found Gandalf was dead. Seldirima closed her eyes, sending a prayer up to the starry sky for him. He had been a good man.

"Ahem! Seldirima!" Seldirima jerked awake, she had somehow fallen asleep on the limb of the tree, she looked down to see Merry and Pippin grinning up at her. It was past dawn! She was going to be late.

"Rossarinya!" Seldirima whistled, immediately the palomino horse came trotting up.

"Wait! Where are you going? Lady?" Merry cried in alarm as she swung onto the horse's saddle.

"I must go; I have to go meet someone." Seldirima answered.

"But-but Aragorn wishes to speak to you!" Pippin said.

"I am sorry, young hobbits. But this is very important, it cannot wait." Seldirima reared her horse around to face the path, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled sadly at them. "You may stay as long as you wish, try not to eat all my food though." Then Seldirima raced off, her horse practically flying. Merry and Pippin watched dejectedly.

"Did you find her?" Gimli asked the hobbits, running toward them. Pippin nodded mutely.

"She left; she said she had a meeting." Merry answered.

"! #$%^" The dwarf cried in anger. Merry and Pippin's eyes widened at the word.

"Gimli! You'd better come here!" Aragorn cried from the doorway of the house. Gimli raced toward the door with the two Hobbits on his heels.

"What, what?" Gimli asked, finding everyone crowded around the table with a book in the middle of it. He looked at the page and gasped in disbelief.

"NO!" Pippin cried, tearing the page out in a rage. The Fellowship stared in shock at the usually happy-Hobbit suddenly angry. "She isn't like that!"

"Young Hobbit, it says so right there in ink." Boromir said gently.

"No! I don't believe that she's against us!" Pippin answered. "She said she had to go meet someone! As in, for the first time!"

"I do not believe that Seldirima would willfully join those that were evil. I believe Pippin." Legolas added.

"Nevertheless, we must go. We must get to Lothlorien in all haste." Aragorn said firmly. We will tell this to the Lady and Lord." Legolas' eyes turned from concerned to angry. Aragorn looked away and after packing up some food, they set off, a cold silence between Legolas and Aragorn.

"Ah! My Lady!" Seldirima was met in front of the by Saruman. He smiled at her and offered her his arm as they started to ascend the long staircase. "I am happy you made it."

"My apologies, I was detained." Seldirima answered the White Wizard. He escorted her to a seat and then sat opposite of her, instead of on his throne.

"Well. I never imagined I would meet a Moon Elf." Saruman said. "And yet here you are. My apologies for your loss."

"It has been six years, Saruman. Do not apologize; you are the only one who came to my peoples' aid. I should be thanking you." Seldirima said.

"Do not think of it, for I did not send enough to save even your family, I should apologize." Saruman said with a sad smile.

"Saruman, I will be eternally grateful for what you did. It is more than anyone else did." Seldirima warmly grasped his hand and smiled at him. Saruman returned the smile.

"You are a powerful being, my lady." Saruman stood and with a flick of his hands slammed all the doors shut. Seldirima stood up anxiously. Saruman turned pack to her holding his staff out, pointing its bright beam into her eyes. "When your Family died, and your protectors, I saw what happened. All their Power was transferred to you. I know it was a painful experience for you. But, was their a sense of empowerment? A sense that you could not only avenge your family by killing the Negaverse but also those who did not help you? Who let your people die?" A tear fell down Seldirima's cheek before her eyes turned a bright flashing silver.

"Why do you suppose Seldirima left?" Pippin asked for the fifth time. "She said she would make us sandwiches. I wanted her to come with us."

"She does not associate with anyone, she would have told you no." Aragorn said, looking around himself.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

"She has lived in seclusion for many years. She will not easily forgive the races of Middle Earth." Aragorn said, Merry and Pippin were still not enlightened and they gave each other puzzled looks.

"Why will she not forgive the races of Middle Earth?" Merry asked finally in exasperation.

"Because, when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed no people of Middle Earth came to their aid." Legolas replied, not looking at them.

"So she's very sad." Pippin said. Legolas stopped and looked over at him, his brows knit together in confusion. "She is sad that she could not save her people. She is sad they are all dead."

"Yes." Legolas said, continuing to walk.

Legolas didn't know what to think; everywhere memories of Her were popping up. He didn't know what to do, and had been pacing nervously back and forth across the tent for hours, much to the hidden amusement of Aragorn.

"Aragorn, Legolas is making me dizzy." Pippin whined. Aragorn didn't say anything but Legolas went outside and climbed a near tree, and didn't come back down.

"Do you think we could go visit her before we go on to Mordor?" Merry asked. "We could just say goodbye, I mean, she'll probably be sad if we don't at least say goodbye to her since she had to rush off."

"We will not be heading back that way." Aragorn answered.

"Can't we take a quick detour?" Pippin begged.

"No." Aragorn answered shortly. The lament for Gandalf echoed in the background of their conversation, and Sam and Frodo were too sad to much care about the argument.

"My lady." Aragorn bowed. "I have come to tell you about a lady who has been living in your forest for many years now without your knowledge."

"Aragorn, there is something you should know." Lord Celeborn said gravely. "Princess Seldirima has been brainwashed and taken on the other side. She comes back to Lorien now. We do not know what Saruman is planning."

"My lord." Aragorn was horrified at the news. "Legolas went back to her house to try and talk to her."

"When did he leave?" Galadriel asked.

"Not yet three hours ago. He was on foot." Aragorn answered.

"Aragorn, I will bring men on horse back but you must show us where she has been living." Celeborn said. They swiftly caught up with Legolas and sent him back towards Caras Galadhon but he was not at all helpful.

"Seldirima would never join Saruman." Legolas had said stubbornly.

"She was brain washed, Legolas." Aragorn replied.

"I must come." Legolas said. "I have a feeling you would only make her more difficult to-" Rumil stopped himself. "negotiate with." Legolas was no fool and glared at them. Lord Celeborn spurred his horse on and Legolas was left behind with a young elf-in-training whose job it was to make sure Legolas obeyed orders and went back.

"Esgal bar." Seldirima whispered to herself as she looked out the window and saw a group of horses gingerly approaching with Elves and Aragorn mounted on them. They couldn't see her or the house and she planned on keeping it that way. Fury filled her as she saw Aragorn pointing at her direction. 'That's what you get for helping.' Seldirima thought bitterly.

Seldirima stared at the charm which the leader pulled from his saddle bags. She could feel it's power, as it tried to lessen her spell around the house. With a fierce growl she shot a flaming vase from the window. The charm was knocked from his hand and onto the ground. Seldirima took a deep breath, being able to breathe easier.

The Elves looked slightly alarmed as they tried to calm the horses. She watched as Aragorn swung off of his horse and grabbed the charm and folds it in his cloak, so quickly she couldn't figure out what to do next.

"There's nothing to do but go out there and fight them." Seldirima muttered to herself. She released her hold on the spell and slipped outside. The horse Aragorn is on skitters. "I don't appreciate you bothering me at this time of the evening." Seldirima kept walking towards the group. "It's not seemly. And with a cavalry? Tsk, tsk."

"Daro." Seldirima shouted when Aragorn's horse took a step towards her. Silver hair started spinning in a sudden gust of wind. The Elves managed to keep their horses calm. Seldirima was so focused on keeping an eye on the Elves about to leap on her that she failed to realize that someone was sneaking up on her from behind until she felt a hit on the back of her head and fell down unconscious.

"We have to get her back to Caras Galadhon to heal her." Lord Celeborn said. He had been the one who managed the stealth. He picked her up and put her on the saddle in front of Rumil. "Hurry." Rumil nodded and disappeared.

"My Lord, what shall we do with her house?" Orophin, Rumil's brother, asked.

"Leave it be. She may yet want to return to it." He answered.

"Legolas is in a foul mood with you." Pippin said immediately as Aragorn came back to their tent. Pippin had heard Legolas muttering elvish about Aragorn for an hour straight and the tone was definitely angry.

"Where is he?" Aragorn asked.

"Lady Galadriel sent for him." Merry shrugged. Aragorn nodded and went towards the palace.

"Have you seen Legolas?" Aragorn asked Haldir after finding him descending the stairs. "He is in the healing room with Lady Seldirima." Haldir answered. Aragorn took the steps two at a time. Up at the top he took a breath and entered the bedroom. Lady Galadriel stood at the foot of the bed, conversing with Rumil. Legolas sat on a chair beside the bad, holding Seldirima's hand. She didn't stir.

"Aragorn, I wondered if you'd come." Galadriel stepped towards him. Legolas didn't move, he just stayed beside the bed.

"How is she?" Aragorn looked back in surprise to see Merry and Pippin.

"She is doing much better." Galadriel smiled warmly. "She is sleeping now. Sleeping away Saruman's evil, you could say. She should be awake by dawn."

"Will- will she want to see us?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she will. When she has recovered her full strength we will send for you." Galadriel said and ushered them out the door. Then she turned back to Aragorn. "Aragorn, we need your help."

"What has happened?" Aragorn was surprised by the sudden announcement.

"I fear that when she wakes Saruman will still have a hold on her. Not visibly, but deep inside, if he ever needed her. She will have to remain in Lorien for some time for us to be sure."

"What do you wish me to do?" Aragorn asked.

Galadriel lowered her voice. "I worry that Legolas will refuse to leave when the Fellowship goes. You must convince him that Seldirima will be safe here." Aragorn glanced at his friend who was so fully focused on the moon-elf.

"I will." Aragorn promised.

"Please don't leave, Legolas." Seldirima pleaded weakly. Legolas didn't know what to say, feeling his oath had not yet been fulfilled to the Fellowship but his heart refused to leave at the same time. "Don't leave me."

"I will never truly leave you." Legolas said.

"But what if you do not come back? What if you die in Mordor?"

"Then I will meet you in the West." Legolas said, then he pulled from his pocket a ring. "Here."

"What is this?" Seldirima asked.

"This is the Ring of Mirkwood." Legolas replied. "If I do not come back, then you will have this to remember me by as long as you stay in Middle Earth." They sat long in silence under the trees.

"Goodbye." Legolas finally said and forced himself to walk away towards the boats as Seldirima stayed behind, clutching the ring to her chest.

"Namárië, Legolas." Seldirima answered, but her heart filled with hope as she saw him float away and a song that the children on the moon had sang lifted her heart.

"Some day my prince will come, some day we'll meet again.

And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know.

Some day when spring is here, we'll find our love anew!

And the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring!

Some day when my dreams come true…"

_**The End**_

"Stop it! Legolas, control your sons!" Seldirima called over the field as they went tearing up the wildflowers. Legolas smiled and raised his arms helplessly then pointing at Eruvarn, who was asleep on his lap. Seldirima grabbed hold of the two that had been at each other's throats and pulled them apart. "I don't care who started it, Túrthogor. I'm finishing it! Got it, Galu?" they nodded assent and she released them.

"Miriel! Bellethiel!" Seldirima shouted at her two daughters who were busy playing so hard that their new dresses were falling apart. "Vanyë! Stop Sirya!" Seldirma said, since Sirya was busy trying to pick up a garden snake.

"Mother, Nessahil is chewing on the flowers again." Poicë said politely, which was fitting since she was the quietest of the rowdy children. Seldirima picked up the baby of the family and pulled the flowers out of her mouth.

"Nessahil, you mustn't do that." Seldirima sighed, knowing that her darling baby couldn't very well understand her, being only a year old.

"Are you alright, Seldirima?" Legolas came over to sit by her, sensing distress from his wife, carrying Eruvarn like a glass doll.

"Bring the kids out to play in the fresh air and sunshine, you said." Seldirima said grumpily. "It'll calm them down, you said."

"I meant after they used up all their energy." Legolas laughed.

"No more kids." Seldirima promised herself. "Ten is enough to last for eternity. No more."

"You said that after we had five kids, remember? Right after **Vanyë was born.**" Legolas laughed at her. "And then you said it again after seven kids. And look. Ten kids."

"But I mean it this time. I really mean it." Seldirima shook her head. "I can't even be a good mother to these kids because I'm always so distracted."

"You are a wonderful mother, Seldirima." Legolas kissed her. "You don't neglect any of them. That's just how it is. Look, Túrthogor is alright, isn't he?" Seldirima watched her oldest child and reluctantly nodded. "My father was always busy with the spiders in our kingdom and I turned out all right, didn't I? At least you seemed to think so." Seldirima nodded and smiled, feeling better.

"But I'm still firm on that resolution. Eowyn has had six kids and she said that was too much. I'm going to start helping you with your ship tomorrow."

_Nine months and a day later:_

"Welcome to the world, little princess." Merry said as he looked at the newborn baby with obvious delight.

"Congratulations, Seldirima! All three are beautiful!" Eowyn cooed over the second-born of the triplets.

"I thought your wife said no more." Faramir whispered to Legolas who smiled and shrugged. "Thirteen is an unlucky number, you know. You'll need at least one more."

"If it's a boy, we'll name it Bilbo." Legolas answered.

"What are you going to name them?" Pippin asked Seldirima.

"Sannost and Mendesol." Seldirima answered with a smile.

"And what about the Princess?" Merry asked.

"Vanyasérë." She answered.

"Hey, Pip! Name all of the kids and I'll give you my favorite pipe."

"Easy."

"How long have they been married again?" Aragorn asked Arwen as he held the first of the triplets, Sannost.

"Nine years." Arwen whispered and then she smiled and leaned in. "Think about how many kids they're going to have since they're immortal."

Aragorn groaned. "They'll swarm Middle Earth."

"It's a good thing we weren't on the ship on our way to the Havens." Legolas said fondly to his wife. "No kids after this?"

"Ha, ha, ha" Seldirima said.

9


End file.
